


Return to Sender

by DoctorWhovian9209



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Roddy likes to show off, nsfw pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhovian9209/pseuds/DoctorWhovian9209
Summary: So this ficlet was born when my best friend and I were hanging out and I wanted to send a picture of her to a friend of mine, but it was a sort of NSFW picture, right? So she sends it to the dude, and turns out ITS ANOTHER DUDE WITH HIS NAME, that she sends it to, chaos ensues.This story is BASED on that.  and then it takes on a mind of its own.





	Return to Sender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruenesca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruenesca/gifts), [SlimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimReaper/gifts).



Rodimus sat in his chair looking at a datapad in his lap, optics focused on something on the screen, seemingly unfazed by the inner turmoil that the ex -warlord was facing. Finally, unable to keep quiet about it any longer, he shoved his personal datapad in front of his co-captain and watched wordlessly as the speedsters’ optics widened in shock and embarrassment, Megatron would have found this situation funny, had he not been utterly mortified.  

 

“What is the meaning of this depravity, Rodimus?” Megatron questioned in an official tone “And _why_ is it on my datapad?”

 

Rodimus shifted in the chair uncomfortably,  gripping the armrests before coming up with a response. “I have an explanation.”  Megatron’s optics locked on his intensely, waiting.  Rodimus cleared his intake loudly as if trying to dispel the awkwardness of the situation. “That wasn’t supposed to go to you.”  The speedster stated simply, as if that was that.

 

Megatron put a servo to his helm in exasperation. “Rodimus, we can’t be expected to run this ship if you are just sending pictures of your spike to random mech on board!” he said sternly and Rodimus shot him a glare.

 

“I don’t send pictures of my spike to random mech!” there was a pause when Megatron fixed the speedster with a glare of his own. “…Anymore…”  Rodimus supplied quietly and Megatron looked away with a satisfied smirk on his lipplates.  Rodimus’ faceplates heated rapidly as the deep blush crept into them.

 

 Tales of Rodimus’ stamina had spread like a bout of Red Rust through the ship, from various partners he’d had in the berth. Megatron couldn’t deny that his co-captain had a nice frame, anyone with optics could see that.

 

The room went quiet for a moment until Rodimus spoke up again, “So..?” the question trailed off, Megatron smirked knowing what Rodimus was going to ask “What did you think of it? Pretty hot, right?”

 

“Why do you need my approval Rodimus?” Megatron questioned seriously  “You never seem to need it for anything else.”  The speedster  looked  offended at that accusation,  and Megatron exvented  deeply before giving him an example. “Remember when you asked me if it was a good idea for you to go exploring in deep space?” Rodimus shudders but doesn’t answer him right away.

 

“Ratchet reattached my servo!” he finally shouts “Doesn’t count.”

 

“So if I decapitate you, will that not count either, if Ratchet can reattach your helm to your frame?”

 

Rodimus’ expression turns serious “This is important though!” he whines and Megatron smirks again.  “Tell me what you thought, please?”

“I am not giving you an answer until you tell me who was actually supposed to receive the picture.” Megatron stated. Rodimus’ optics lit up.

 

“Deal”

 

The ex ‘con was not expecting the speedster to give in so easily, but then Rodimus said two words that made his lipplates hit the floor in disbelief.

 

“Ultra Magnus” Rodimus had stated simply, adoring the way his co-captain gaped at him.

 

“The Duly Appointed Enforcer?” Megatron stated “ _That_ Ultra Magnus?” Rodimus smirked at him.

 

“Is there any other kind?” the speedster asked playfully.

 

“You’re bluffing.” Megatron retorted, Rodimus just raised an orbital ridge at him. “There’s no way he would go for you, YOU CAN’T FOLLOW RULES.”

 

“If he’s the one giving them I do.” Rodimus stated seriously, before winking at the jet. Megatron gagged audibly.

 

“Spare me your extracurricular activities, Prime” he stated in a no nonsense tone

 

Rodimus held up his servos in mock surrender. “You asked!”

 

“And you’re lying, there is no way you are sleeping with him.” Megatron stated adamantly. Rodimus felt himself being goaded into another challenge, but he didn’t mind

 

“What makes you so sure of that fact Megatron?” the speedster asked, his voice suddenly silken and low.

  
“Because” the former decepticon became irritated when Rodimus had asked him to elaborate. “Because he’s just so…rigid…”  The speedster grinned lecherously at him

 

“I know” Rodimus stated a wicked glint in his optics, “That’s what I like about him. “

 

Megatron glared at him “Apparently the words _spare me_ have no weight to you, do they?”

 

Rodimus fixed his optics on the jet “You think I’m lying anyway, what’s it to you?” Megatron scoffed before responding, “It’s because you are.”

 

“If you don’t believe _me_ , you could always,  oh I don’t know,” Rodimus paused before continuing  “ask him yourself. “ The slag eating grin on the speedsters lipplates only  broadened when the ex-warlord’s  response shocked them both.

“Maybe I will” Megatron had learned whilst being in command of the Decepticons, to never take anyone at their word. He set up a comm link to Ultra Magnus, not surprised at how fast he’d answered.

 

“This is Ultra Magnus” the lieutenant answered, his tone was all business and the jet felt unbidden heat crawl   down his spinal strut. “Megatron?” the  voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. “Is something wrong in your office?”  The ex-commander cleared his intake before answering.

 

“You could say that.” Rodimus  smiled  at him lazily from his chair.

 

“I’ll be there soon.” Ultra-Magnus cut off the comm before Megatron could respond. 

 

Rodimus looked at him wordlessly for a few minutes before the ex warlord was a little unnerved. “Would you stop that?” Megatron said irritably, Rodimus just smirked  knowingly and leaned back further in his chair.

 

“He got to you too didn’t he?” Rodimus’ tone was dangerous and it caused the jet to respond hastily.

 

“No!” Megatron started before Rodimus raised his servos in mock surrender. “that’s preposterous!” the ex-warlord continued  waving Rodimus off, “I am a mech of a certain class and I have a reputation to uphold!” he continued.

 

Rodimus scoffed. “Yeah, a reputation for being an uptight pain in the aft with no sense of adventure” Megatron narrowed his optics at the speedster before defending himself.

 

“I have a sense of adventure! How dare you!” Rodimus moved gracefully from the chair and stepped closer to his co-captain tracing a digit over his turbine  meticulous and slow, positioning himself behind the jet, servos on his hips

 

“Oh really?” Rodimus purred the question, making Megatron’s spinal strut tingle. “Prove it.”   At that moment the door pinged and opened , revealing Ultra Magnus on the threshold.  

 

Megatron   made to move out of Rodimus’ embrace  instinctively as though he had been burnt, but a swift tug brought his frame in closer. “Don’t mind him, he’s a bit of a voyeur” Rodimus whispered into his audial, optics locked on the lieutenant, whose own optics darkened with desire.

 

“Rodimus?” Ultra Magnus’  tone was husky, full of  need- a tone that Megatron had never heard before  “This is so far beyond fraternization between co-workers.”  Megatron scoffed, making the commander look at him. “is there something you wish to say?” Magnus said the words innocently enough, but they were laced with a heat that awakened  the ex cons’ interface protocols.

 

After taking a few moments to clear his intake Megatron spoke , “It seems that Rodimus Prime has sent me some rather…interesting photos…”  he paused and gestured to his datapad on the desk “ones that I believe were meant for you...” he said feeling his faceplate heat with sudden embarrassment.

 

 Ultra-Magnus crossed the room in one swift stride, picking up the datapad and staring at it. when he looked up, his optics held nothing but molten desire for the speedster who still had his servos wrapped around Megatron. The jet felt Rodimus  become motionless, his frame rigid as though he’d been rooted to the spot. Magnus walked quietly over to where they were entangled,  and cupped Rodimus’ faceplate lightly, tilting it upward to meet his lipplates, capturing the speedster in a deep kiss.

 

Megatron had seen mech kiss before in the corridors of the Lost Light, but he was careful not to draw attention to the fact that he was watching them, it was never for very long , and  certainly not this closely. Megatron’s optics were enraptured by the sight, glossa fighting for dominance, denta biting softly at lipplates only to have them soothed by the warmth of glossa again, Megatron could barely tell whose  was whose  at this point, he’d heard a faint whimper and assumed it was Rodimus, until Ultra Magnus pulled away from the speedster to identify the source of the sound.

 

 The jet realized with a blush that _he_ had made that noise. Him- the “Almighty Megatron” had whimpered like a common buymech. He wanted to pull out his spark right then and cease to exist. “I’m sorry.” He started to speak but then Rodimus placed a servo on his faceplate and all thought vanished from his processor. “I just-“ he was silenced by the speedsters lipplates on his own.

 

It was a soft kiss, nothing like Megatron had expected. Then again, his being sandwiched between The Duly Appointed Enforcer and Rodimus Prime, was about as unexpected as it got for the ex-warlord.  


End file.
